


As long as you live it will be in your arms without leaving mine ( ITALIAN VERSION )

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changnu, Fluff, Hyunwoo - Freeform, I.M. - Freeform, Italian, Librarian x Student, M/M, changkyun - Freeform, kpop, monsta x - Freeform, showkyun, shownu - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Changkyun è un appassionato di libri. Spende la maggior parte della sua giornata in biblioteca, ma i libri non sono l'unico motivo. Trova uno dei bibliotecari piuttosto attraente. Un giorno, riesce a trovare abbastanza coraggio per lasciargli una lettera sulla sua scrivania.( Original post: https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1067816438520438784 )





	1. Chapter 1

# 

#  **As long as you live it will be in your arms without leaving mine**

Una piccola luce articifiale s’accese nella stanza immersa nel buio, e qualche secondo dopo, non fu solo quella a riempire le quattro mura, ma anche una musichetta che sarebbedovuta essere lieve e rilassante, ma per chi l’ascoltava di prima mattina – e cazzo, erano solo le sei e mezza! – non era altro che una melodia assordante e noiosa. Una mano di media lunghezza spuntò improvvisamente da sotto le coperte e, a tastoni, spense la musichetta che ascoltava ogni maledetta mattina ormai da più di un mese; quella sessione d’esami lo avrebbe ucciso e chissà se arrivare alla laurea fosse stato un obiettivo raggiungibile in poco tempo. Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, le coperte furono violentemente lasciate di lato ed il corpo del ragazzo, ancora addormentato, si posizionò in modo eretto sul letto. Uno sbadiglio, due, tre, le braccia e la schiena vennero sgranchite e poi le gambe messe in moto, dirigendosi verso la finestra. Alzò la tapparella, aprì il vetro e prese una grande boccata d’aria d’aria fresca, osservando il tempo fuori: ormai neanche faceva più affidamento sull’app del meteo che aveva sul cellulare, ma aveva preso l’abitudine d’alzarsi, guardare fuori e tirare ad indovinare. Quel giorno c’era un sole che spaccava le pietre, seppur fossero quasi a dicembre e a Seoul aveva appena nevicato, ma questo non significava che il cielo non sarebbe stato sereno per tutto l’inferno. Essendo meteropatico, sentiva molto la presenza del sole o della pioggia, e riusciva sempre ad alzarsi più positivo se i raggi del sole raggiungevano il suo viso. Dopo qualche secondo speso ad osservare il paesaggio fuori, si diresse verso il bagno per fare una doccia veloce e poi vestirsi con i capi del giorno prima. Alle sette fu pronto per uscire di casa e andare a fare colazione in un bar vicino a casa, quello che ormai lui chiamava ‘bar di fiducia’. Infatti, come ogni mattina, prese una briosche al cioccolato, un caffè macchiato ed un succo di frutta alla pera, godendosi al meglio quel momento per sé stesso, controllando il telefono e le varie notifiche che gli erano arrivate dai social. Era felice che il suo nuovo scritto fosse piaciuto così tanto: aveva deciso di scriverlo in piena notte, senza alcun tipo di prospettiva, ma si sapeva che per gli scrittori, le ore più buie, erano anche quelle più produttive, e la gente sembrava piacevolmente sorpresa. Dopo aver mangiato, bevuto e pagato, uscì velocemente dal bar – salutando dolcemente la barista, ormai sua amica – e si diresse verso la meta che ormai frequentava costantemente ogni giorno: la biblioteca. Quel luogo lo faceva sentire al sicuro e gli dava abbastanza carica per aprire i libri, il pc – quando serviva – e studiare per ore ed ore senza staccarsi troppo né la mente né gli occhi. Gli esami doveva superarli tutti, perché alla sua laurea mancava davvero poco ed odiava pensare di poter rimanere indietro rispetto agli altri. 

«Ehy, Changkyun, buongiorno» sussurrò una ragazza con una pila di libri in mano, passando vicino all’altro, appena entrato nella biblioteca. Quest’ultimo le fece un sorriso sincero e dolce, togliendosi la sciarpa ed inclinando il capo per buona educazione. Lei era Sharlyn, una delle bibliotecarie che lavoravano in quel posto e che aveva conosciuto quando aveva dovuto chiedere un libro sull’antica grecia. Lei gli aveva chiesto cosa stesse studiando e a quel punto era partito un discorso filosofico sulle scienze, sulle letterature, e sul fatto che ognuno dovesse scegliere il corso di studi che più preferiva, senza sentirsi obbligato da qualcun altro. Così erano diventati amici e con il tempo, visto che Changkyun frequentava moltissimo quel posto, avevano preso a vedersi anche fuori da quelle mura piene di libri, seppur entrambi amassero profondamente quel posto come se fosse casa propria. 

«Buongiorno anche a te. Cosa si dice, oggi?»

«Come ieri, ovviamente ancora niente! Arrivi sempre troppo presto. Forse per mezzogiorno sapremo qualcosa di nuovo.»

Changkyun le sorrise nuovamente e poi l’oltrepassò per andare nel suo solito posto, quello un po’ più isolato, che si trovava dopo chissà quanti corridoi e quante scale, nel reparto dei libri antichi: quest’ultimi non potevano essere presi in prestito, ma solo consultati in libreria. Changkyun non è che amasse particolarmente quel tipo di libri – a parte per il loro odore – ma c’era qualcos’altro che…

«Ehy, buongiorno.»

… Lui. Hyunwoo. 

Quel ragazzo non lavorava da tanto tempo lì, però Changkyun ne era rimasto subito affascinato, tanto che si alzava presto ogni mattina solo per poterlo vedere il prima possibile e cercare di parlarci, ma non appena i loro occhi s’incontravano, Kyun si sentiva andare a fuoco il viso ed improvvisamente non sapeva più parlare. Come in quel momento, con la gola secca che non riusciva a pronunciare neanche un ‘buongiorno.’ Le labbra si aprirono in un leggero sorriso e le gote, ormai rosse, erano ben evidenti. Abbassò velocemente lo sguardo, tossendo, ed oltrepassandolo alla velocità della luce, andò a sedersi al solito posto. Si sentiva uno stupido ogni volta perché nonostante avesse ormai ventidue anni, andava in panico ogni volta che quell’altro gli rivolgeva la parola.

Hyunwoo aveva capito subito che quel ragazzo fosse un ospite abituale, quindi presto aveva cominciato a salutarlo senza troppi problemi, in modo anche piuttosto amichevole – visto che avevano più o meno la stessa età – ma Changkyun scappava via imbarazzato praticamente sempre. Probabilmente dava all’altro l’impressione di essere antipatico e di non volergli parlare, ma era tutt’altro: era solo estremamente timido con le persone che gli piacevano. Di lui non sapeva molto, in realtà, solo che studiava lettere antiche – a differenza di Changkyun che studiava quelle moderne – e che amava Shakespeare. Letteralmente, impazziva per Shakespeare. Questo, ovviamente, lo aveva scoperto da Sharlyn, che per aiutare l’amico aveva cominciato ad indagare sul nuovo ragazzo in biblioteca. Era come una sottospecie di complotto fatto da adolescenti per capire chi fosse il più quotato della scuola. Assurdo! Esilarante ed anche imbarazzante, ma Changkyun rimaneva bloccato ogni volta.

(…)

Erano passate ormai cinque ore da quando Chan aveva preso piede lì dentro, ed aveva finito due capitoli di linguistica generale, un masso grande quanto una cosa. Si stiracchiò sul posto, guardandosi un po’ intorno: la biblioteca si era riempita da un bel po’ di ore, ma non era la gente a caso che lui stava cercando, ma piuttosto una in particolare. Quando lo vide, chinato su uno scaffale, Changkyun si perse ad osservare la sua schiena, le sue spalle larghe, la maglietta che—si era alzata, lasciando travedere un po’ della sua schiena. E dell’elastico dei suoi boxer. Neri. Il ventiduenne per poco non s’affogò con la propria saliva, e ritornò ad osservare lo schermo del computer con il viso totalmente rosso. Si sentiva sempre come se stesse vivendo in un sogno e c’era lui, Hyunwoo, che proprio non riusciva a raggiungere, ma era evidente di chi fosse la colpa: propria e di nessun altro. Ogni volta che provava ad avvicinarsi per lui era un totale Inferno. Ad un tratto un tonfo lo colse alla sprovvista e si girò di nuovo, in sua direzione, notando che gli era caduto a terra un libro. In mano teneva una grandissima pila di manuali di storia, o geografia, Changkyun non riusciva a scorgerli bene, decisamente in bilico fra loro: non appena vide un attimo di esitazione, si alzò velocemente per andare a reggerli dall’altra parte. Alzò lo sguardo, il minore, incontrando quello di Hyunwoo palesemente sorpreso.  
«Oh… Grazie, Changkyun. Faccio sempre di più di quello che riesco a fare…» mormorò, facendo scendere qualche libro dalla pila ed approfittando che l’altro la tenesse ferma. «Se questi manuali si fanno del male, mi cacceranno via di qui. Scusami, non volevo interrompere lo studio.»

Ovviamente le guance di Changkyun erano in fiamme, ma cercò di parlare: «n-non… mi hai disturbato. Stavo facendo una pausa. Studio da stamattina.»

«Perché vieni sempre così terribilmente presto?»

Colpito ed affondato.

«Perché non so mai se… troverò posto. Abito lontano da qui.»

Anche questa non era propriamente una bugia, dopotutto: per arrivare in biblioteca ci metteva circa quaranta minuti con i mezzi, e per questo doveva cercare di alzarsi ad un orario decente per arrivare lì e potersi mettere dove più desiderava. Se poi fosse arrivato e non avesse trovato il s u o posto, davvero, sarebbe impazzito. Quando Changkyun veniva preso e trasportato fuori dalla sua comfort zone faceva molta fatica a comportarsi normalmente, fingendo di non essere a disagio. Per questo motivo, quando cercava di parlare con Hyunwoo, ogni sua facoltà mentale non era più reattiva. 

«Davvero non c’è una biblioteca più vicina di questa?»

Il capo di Kyun venne scosso ed anche questa non era una bugia: quella più vicina era proprio quella che frequentava, perché per il resto erano ancora più lontane. Fece scendere la mano su un libro senza accorgersi che, così facendo, sarebbe finita su quella di Hyunwoo. Dalla sorpresa, balzò all’indietro, facendo cadere rovinosamente a terra i libri che, fino a quel momento, aveva tenuto nei palmi delle mani.

«Ah, cazzo… Cazzo!» imprecò Changkyun, anche se a bassa voce, piegandosi in avanti per afferrare velocemente i libri che aveva fatto cadere. Anche questa volta fece l’errore di non pensare a nulla, e la sua fronte si scontrò con quella dell’altro. Quel giorno poteva andare bene UNA sola cosa senza combinare casini? 

«Dio… Mio. Hyunwoo, scusa. È meglio se mi allont… tano. Non voglio fare altri…»

«Respira,» mormorò il maggiore, appoggiandogli una mano sul volto. «Va tutto bene. Perché non vai al bar e mi aspetti lì, così facciamo una pausa insieme e tu ti rilassi?»

Senza dire niente, annuì solo, si alzò, e corse praticamente verso il bar della biblioteca. Quando fu lì, e solo, si appoggiò con la fronte al muro, e la mano sul cuore: batteva fortissimo, come se volesse uscire dalla gabbia toracica ed unirsi naturalmente a Hyunwoo. Stava urlando letteralmente ‘fa di me ciò che vuoi, sono tuo!’, perché di lui si fidava. Aveva un animo così dolce e gentile, così carino, che Changkyun si era perso a guardarlo fin dal primo giorno. Avevano poi parlato molto sporadicamente, ma ogni volta era come se lui non volesse mai staccarsene, pur di rimanere con Hyunwoo in eterno e parlare di tutto e di niente. Si allontanò dal muro per evitare che qualcuno lo vedesse e lo prendesse per un idiota, e ci appoggiò, questa volta, la schiena, tornando – o meglio, cercando – a respirare meglio. Non era facile. Si rendeva conto di andare in panico anche nelle minime cose, ma aveva fatto un casino dietro l’altro, quando la sua intenzione, invece, non era che aiutarlo con quella pila di libri.

«Ehy, sono qui. Cosa prendi? Un caffè e qualcosa da mangiare?»

Il bar della biblioteca non era composto che da tre macchinette: una per le bevande calde, una per l’acqua, la coca e la fanta, e l’ultima per degli piccoli snack. 

«Un… un caffè.» Fece una pausa. «Ed una barretta di cioccolato,» aggiunse.

«Ti piace il cioccolato? Io lo adoro, letteralmente. E parlo di qualsiasi tipo di cioccolato: che sia fondente, al cioccolato, al latte, bianca… non ha importanza. Basta che sia cioccolato.»

Questo era un particolare di lui che non sapeva, anche se in realtà Changkyun lo avrebbe volentieri associato alla cioccolata: non sapeva se Hyunwoo se ne rendesse conto, ma il suo vestiario tendeva molto al marroncino, all’ocra, e così anche i suoi capelli marroni. E a dirla tutta, lo trovava estremamente dolce come la cioccolata in sé. A chi non piaceva la cioccolata, dopotutto? Osservò il maggiore mettere i soldi, prendere un caffè e porgerlo a – «uhh?»

«Tieni. Hai detto che volevi un caffè, no?»

«Sì, ma—»

«Offre la casa.»

Changkyun arrossì, ma prese il piccolo bicchierino bianco e lo ringraziò con un semplice sorriso ed uno sfioramento di dita su quella mano morbidissima. Chissà se era profumata come il resto del suo corpo. I suoi vestiti, o meglio, l’odore che proveniva da lui, era di… buono. 

«Comunque sì,» riprese il minore. «Mi piace il cioccolato, ma non amo particolarmente quello fondente. Preferisco quello al latte, o quello bianco. Mi piacciono le cose dolci. Anche se quelle salate hanno il suo perché…»

«Questo è vero! Non si può rinunciare alla pizza.»

(…)

Quell’incontro era durato circa venti minuti e poi Hyunwoo aveva dovuto abbandonare il tutto per tornare al lavoro, lasciandogli detto, però, che gli sarebbe piaciuto fare le prossime pause in sua presenza. Changkyun si era ritrovato con le orecchie in fiamme, ma aveva annuito ed acconsentito. Avrebbe acconsentito a qualsiasi cosa gli avesse chiesto.  
Quel giorno tornò a casa con il sorriso, felice di aver fatto un passo verso di lui, sempre più vicino. Non era niente di spettacolare, ma almeno, adesso, sapeva delle cose in più su di lui. Come uno studente modello, si sedette sulla propria scrivania e cominciò a scrivere su un blocco notes.

\- Gli piace qualsiasi tipo di cioccolato.  
\- Ama da morire la pizza con il salame piccante ed i peperoni.  
\- Il marrone è il suo colore. Così ha detto lui.  
\- Ama il latino ed il greco, anche se pensa che il latino sia molto più facile ed utile della seconda lingua.  
\- Ha scelto lettere classiche solo per una sfida, ma adesso gli piace davvero tanto studiare lì.

Questo era ciò che di nuovo aveva imparato di lui. Changkyun sorrise osservando quella piccola lista e si addormentò, finalmente, con il sorriso, e meno stressato del solito.

(…)

La routine di tutti i giorni non cambiò, letteralmente, ma mano a mano che i giorni passavano, riusciva ad avvicinarsi sempre un po’ di più a Hyunwoo, anche se non erano rari i momenti in cui preferiva osservarlo che parlarci, per la sua solita timidezza che lo uccideva letteralmente ogni volta. Passò un mese, due, tre, e e lui ne era sempre più innamorato. Dai suoi occhi, era passato ad osservargli le labbra carnose, il collo, e poi quelle bellissime spalle, quel culo mozzafiato – e se lo sognava la notte, letteralmente. Anche sopra di sé. In posti un po’ irrispettosi… Solo che non poteva farne a meno.

Un giorno prese un post-it e cominciò a scriverci sopra qualcosa di specifico: “I would not wish any companion in the world but you”. Una citazione di Shakespeare. E su un altro post – it (quattro post-it, per la precisione), ci scrisse uno dei poemi che più amava, di Pablo Neruda.

“I want you to know  
one thing. 

You know how this is:  
if I look  
at the crystal moon, at the red branch  
of the slow autumn at my window,  
if I touch  
near the fire  
the impalpable ash  
or the wrinkled body of the log,  
everything carries me to you,  
as if everything that exists,  
aromas, light, metals,  
were little boats  
that sail  
toward those isles of yours that wait for me. 

Well, now,  
if little by little you stop loving me  
I shall stop loving you little by little. 

If suddenly  
you forget me  
do not look for me,  
for I shall already have forgotten you. 

If you think it long and mad,  
the wind of banners  
that passes through my life,  
and you decide  
to leave me at the shore  
of the heart where I have roots,  
remember  
that on that day,  
at that hour,  
I shall lift my arms  
and my roots will set off  
to seek another land. 

But  
if each day,  
each hour,  
you feel that you are destined for me  
with implacable sweetness,  
if each day a flower  
climbs up to your lips to seek me,  
ah my love, ah my own,  
in me all that fire is repeated,  
in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,  
my love feeds on your love, beloved,  
and as long as you live it will be in your arms  
without leaving mine. ”

Si morse le labbra, cercando di capire se fosse adatto, se fosse troppo, se qualcosa non andasse, ma niente gli vietava di farlo. Pensò a quello che era solo due mesi prima, quando a malapena riusciva a guardarlo in faccia, e quanto adesso, invece… rischiasse così tanto solo perché ne era follemente innamorato. Quando lo vide allontanarsi un po’ dagli scaffali, corse velocemente verso quest’ultimi, appiccicò i post-it sui libri e poi, di nuovo, tornò al proprio posto, facendo finta di niente. Non ci guardò più. Passò un minuto, due, tre, cinque. Addirittura dieci—e poi, poi ad un tratto sentì un tocco leggero da dietro, e la mano che premeva sulla sua spalla. Poi più niente. Si toccò la stoffa della maglietta, tastando fino a trovare anche lui un post-it. Il proprio cuore sussultò, per paura, terrore, ma anche sorpresa e felicità che lo avesse notato. Appoggiò quel piccolo ritaglio di carta sul tavolo e dopo qualche secondo ebbe il coraggio di osservarlo. Riconosceva bene quello che c’era scritto, su quel post-it: una scrittura piccola, ma precisa, carina. 

“But  
if each day,  
each hour,  
you feel that you are destined for me  
with implacable sweetness,  
if each day a flower  
climbs up to your lips to seek me,  
ah my love, ah my own,  
in me all that fire is repeated,  
in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,  
my love feeds on your love, beloved,  
and as long as you live it will be in your arms  
without leaving mine.”

Era esattamente l’ultimo verso del poema di Neruda. Quando Changkyun alzò lo sguardo, lo vide appena scomparire dietro ad uno scaffale di libri. Quasi cadendo a terra, si alzò dalla sedia e lo inseguì, ritrovandosi addosso al suo corpo, perché convinto che girato l’angolo, Hyunwoo fosse già lontano.

«O—Oddio. Scusa.»

«And as long as you live it will be in your arms…»

«…Without leaving mine.»

E senza più esitazione, Changkyun lo baciò.


	2. Chapter 2

# 

#  **As long as you live it will be in your arms without leaving mine**

Erano passati mesi da quel bacio, mesi in cui entrambi avevano cominciato a conoscersi per quelli che erano davvero. Changkyun, il più timido dei due, si faceva scoprire piano piano, ogni giorno sempre di più, con quel sorrisetto imbarazzato e quelle fossette in cui Hyunwoo voleva sempre infilarci le dita per puro divertimento. Le loro giornate, da quel giorno, si erano trasformati in una vera e propria storia d’amore iniziata fra i libri e continuata come se entrambi non aspettassero altro che quello. Hyunwoo aveva avuto già altre relazioni prima di lui – cosa che Changkyun aveva immaginato – ma non erano mai andate a buon fine, principalmente sempre e solo per gli altri: due volte aveva scoperto un tradimento, mentre la terza persona, quella con la quale era durata di più la relazione, di punto in bianco l’aveva lasciato senza neanche uno straccio di spiegazione. Changkyun aveva scoperto che non era tipo da smancerie, quindi quando succedeva che veniva baciato sulle labbra, sul collo, o accarezzato in pubblico, significava che Hyunwoo lo voleva davvero e che gli veniva naturale fare una cosa simile. Entrambi amanti della letteratura, erano molto attenti ai particolari, alle espressioni l’uno dell’altro e ai sentimenti reciproci, solo per essere più premurosi possibili e sperare di non sbagliare nulla. 

Il minore ne era innamorato pazzo, di Hyunwoo. Si era innamorato ancora di più, in quei mesi, in situazioni che gli altri potevano vedere come inusuali, ma che lui amava alla follia. Molte volte, ad esempio, si posavano l’uno sull’altro, nel letto, e si leggevano a vicenda dei paragrafi dei loro libri preferiti, solo per commentarli e rifletterci sopra. Quando Hyunwoo era rimasto a dormire a casa di Changkyun per più di qualche giorno ed aveva deciso di portare da lui qualche libro, era successo un fatto esilarante: entrambi avevano copie uguali di moltissimi libri, e questo fece capire al più piccolo che era quello giusto per lui. Da qualche parte, molto tempo prima, aveva letto che se due persone andavano a vivere insieme e ci si trovava con libri uguali nella libreria, allora l’altra persona era sicuramente quella giusta. Si era ritrovato molto in quella frase, Changkyun, che aveva sorriso come un dannato, e quando Hyunwoo gli aveva chiesto che cosa fosse successo, lui era arrossito e si era fiondato sulle sue labbra solo per non cominciare a parlare e balbettare come un demente. Quello che stavano costruendo insieme, era una delle cose migliori che Changkyun avesse mai vissuto in vita sua, troppo concentrato nello studio, senza mai alzare troppo lo sguardo. Aver incontrato Hyunwoo nel luogo in cui passava più tempo, era una vera e propria benedizione che non pensava di poter mai avere, ma adesso che erano insieme, si chiedeva se non fosse stato proprio il destino a farli incontrare. Difficilmente credeva a quelle cose, lui, ma era una cosa estremamente romantica che gli faceva battere forte il cuore. 

Hyunwoo, dal canto suo, diceva tanto di non essere un tipo romantico, ma nel frattempo, quando si alzava per andare al lavoro, lasciava dei piccoli post-it in tutta casa, quasi come una sottospecie di percorso: su di essi, erano scritte o delle breve poesie o degli spezzoni di qualche libro che avevano letto insieme, così che Changkyun potesse alzarsi con il sorriso ed iniziare bene la giornata. Quando poi era al lavoro e anche l’altro lo raggiungeva, le occhiatine erano impossibili da contenere. Si osservavano, da lontano, poi uno dei due cedeva, e si ritrovavano a baciarsi con decisione dietro ad uno scaffale. Proprio come quel giorno.

«H—Hyung…»

Hyunwoo si era artigliato con i denti al suo collo, incastrando Changkyun fra il proprio corpo muscoloso e lo scaffale dietro di lui, mentre una mano s’era appoggiata sulla sua coscia e l’aveva attirato a sé con più forza. Changkyun non era il genere di persona che stava molto in silenzio durante quegli atti, ma in quel momento era quasi obbligatorio, visto che non erano gli unici presenti in biblioteca, e con tutto il silenzio che lì aleggiava, era molto facile farsi scoprire.

«Quando… Quando smetti oggi di—di lavorare?» chiese Changkyun, spingendo il bacino in sua direzione. Una cosa di cui parlavano spesso ma che non avevano mai provato, era stato il vero e proprio sesso: si erano sempre fermati ai preliminari, perché Changkyun non era ancora pronto e Hyunwoo sapeva rispettare perfettamente i suoi tempi, ma erano comunque due adolescenti in piena crisi ormonale, quindi era normale voler provare cose nuove ogni giorno.

«Alle sei… Mi aspetti fino a quell’ora? Ti porto a cena fuori.»

Ma nel momento in cui lo disse, una mano del maggiore si fermò sul pacco dell’altro, facendolo ansimare di sorpresa forse un po’ troppo forte. Changkyun arrossì, cercando di contenersi, ma era difficile con tutte quelle toccate e nuove sensazioni su di sé. Non aveva le facoltà di rispondere, e la cosa peggiorò a dismisura quando vide l’altro abbassarsi, fino a cadere in ginocchio, e slacciargli velocemente la cintura dei jeans. 

«C—Che cosa, che cosa fai? Siamo in una biblioteca…»

«Cerca di fare silenzio.»

Inglobò la sua erezione, già calda e dura fin dentro la bocca, succhiando avidamente e con velocità per farlo arrivare il prima possibile: voleva godersi tutto, questo era vero, ma si rendeva anche conto di essere in una posizione scomoda, perché se qualcuno li avesse scoperti, sarebbero finiti in grossi guai. Quindi si muoveva con velocità, stringendo una natica di Changkyun con forza e sperando che fosse abbastanza bravo da trattenere quei versi che solo lui riusciva a percepire. In effetti, non tardò molto ad arrivare, e Hyunwoo fece attenzione a leccargli via uno schizzo di sperma. Il minore era sfinito, così sfinito che dovette aggrapparsi alle grosse spalle dell’altro per non cadere rovinosamente a terra e fare troppo casino. Non era abituato a quel genere di cose, ed un conto era farlo in casa, rilassato, un conto era farlo in un luogo pubblico con tutti i nervi tesi. 

«Ora torna a studiare,» e con un’ultima occhiata maliziosa, Hyunwoo scomparve fra gli scaffali.

Changkyun aveva aspettato davvero la fine del turno del suo fidanzato come un bravo cagnolino fedele, ma solo perché ci teneva tantissimo e gli piaceva l’idea di uscire insieme da lì. Così mise via i libri, sistemò lo zaino e si appostò davanti all’entrata, aspettando che l’altro arrivasse. Era nel bel mezzo di un messaggio per un suo amico, quando Hyunwoo gli strinse le braccia ai fianchi, da dietro, e lo strinse con forza, baciandogli la nuca con un leggero sospiro.

«Sono felice tu mi abbia aspettato. Andiamo a cena, mh?»

Era ovviamente ancora presto per mangiare, ma per arrivare in centro ci avrebbero messo un po’ a causa di tutti i mezzi che dovevano prendere, ma non era un problema: a Changkyun piaceva particolarmente avere quel tempo per fissare Hyunwoo e chiedersi quanto fosse fortunato ad averlo, a baciarlo, a stringerlo. Sperava che per lui non fosse un problema così grande, aspetterlo, ma si sentiva finalmente pronto. Aveva deciso che quella sera gli avrebbe fatto una sorpresa, e la cena era caduta a pennello senza che nessuno programmasse in realtà qualcosa. Una volta arrivati in centro, Hyunwoo scelse di andare in un fast food, dove potevano ingozzarsi di schifezze, cose che ad entrambi piacevano particolarmente. A Hyunwoo soprattutto, che andava in palestra per un motivo dopotutto: non solo per quei grossi muscoli, ma anche per poter mangiare tutto quello che voleva senza mettere su neanche un chilo di troppo! 

Come al solito, la cena fu perfetta: chiacchierarono, si strinsero, si baciarono, si coccolarono. Era sempre così fra loro, e Changkyun era felice di essere riuscito a sciogliere Hyunwoo fino a quel punto. Ricordava che le prime volte in cui erano usciti insieme, allo scoperto, l’altro aveva sempre preferito rimanere in disparte, quasi senza neanche toccarlo, mentre adesso, subito dopo essere uscito, il maggiore gli afferrava la mano e faceva scontrare le dita come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Ma dopotutto, in una relazione, era così: ognuno prendeva qualcosa dall’altro, solitamente sempre di positivo. Si raccontarono delle loro giornate, anche se in realtà sembravano essere molto simili, visto che venivano dallo stesso luogo, e Hyunwoo rassicurò Changkyun, dicendogli che il prossimo esame sarebbe andato benissimo. Grazie a lui, riusciva ad acquisire sempre un po’ di sicurezza riguardo lo studio, visto che non era facile esserlo. Nonostante studiasse molto, non era detto che un esame andasse bene per forza. 

Si tennero per mano anche per tutto il tragitto fino a casa, fino alla soglia di casa, dove Hyunwoo disse di dover fare una doccia. Quello era il momento giusto per Changkyun di agire.

«La… la facciamo insieme?» mormorò con le gote completamente rosse, ma cercando di guardare l’altro direttamente negli occhi. Hyunwoo alzò un sopracciglio: era la prima volta che il minore gli chiedeva una cosa simile, anche se in realtà stavano insieme ormai da più di cinque mesi. 

«Insieme… insieme?» 

Non era una novità il corpo dell’altro, visto che si erano già visti nudi svariate volte – dopotutto, qualcosa lo avevano fatto – ma il tono che il minore aveva usato, era stato diverso da tutti gli altri. Quando lo vide annuire, ma in imbarazzo, gli sorrise, afferrandogli la mano per portarlo verso il bagno e cominciare a spogliarlo, bacio dopo bacio, per metterlo a suo agio. Ogni sospiro era un vestito che scivolava via, ed in poco tempo, entrambi, si ritrovarono nudi. A quel punto, Hyunwoo aprì l’acqua della doccia, facendola scorrere bollente, e poi entrò, facendo segno all’altro di fare la stessa cosa. Changkyun rabbrividì, ma subito si mise in punta di piedi per baciare le labbra grosse dell’altro, succhiarle e morderle dal nervosismo che provava. Hyunwoo gli afferrò i fianchi, facendolo aderire alle piastrelle fredde della doccia che fecero ansimare Changkyun dalla sorpresa, ma non si fermò lì: lo fece salire su di sé, e le cosce dell’altro strinsero il proprio bacino. Era una delle sue posizioni preferite, quelle.

«Chang, vuoi…?»

«Sì. Sì, sono sicuro. Voglio fare l’amore con te…»

Un brivido gli attraversò la colonna vertebrale quando vide Hyunwoon sorridere con gli occhi lucidi, ma felice che quel momento fosse arrivato: voleva fargli capire che si fidava di lui e che era pronto, qualsiasi cosa volesse fare.

«Lascia che mi prenda cura di te.»

E quella fu la notte migliore della loro vita.


End file.
